


Say What You Want But Not About Him.

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anger, Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Hate, Love, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Andy have a big arguement in the middle of the pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What You Want But Not About Him.

Robert is sat at the bar in the pub, drinking his pint and doing some work on his phone when Andy walks in. As Andy passes him, neither of them say a word but Andy glares right at Robert. 

"What can I get ya?" Chas asks, politely.

"A pint please, Chas," Andy answers, "or several."

"Trouble in paradise," Robert can't resist making fun.

"Was I talking to you?" Andy snaps and Robert holds his hands up in mock surrender.

"Oi, there's no trouble in here, alright. If you want to fight do it outside," Chas says, looking between the two brothers.

"Alright, Chas," Andy says, nodding.

 

An hour later, both Robert and Andy are still in the pub, Andy is slightly drunk but Robert had switched over to orange juice half an hour before.

"I think you need to slow down, Andy," Chas recommend, when he comes over to the bar and asks for a pint.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Andy slurs, "get me a pint."

"Manners cost nothing," Chas mutters, pouring him a pint, which he downs in one.

"Andy, you need to slow down, mate," Robert cuts in.

"Don't you need to go and see your boyfriend or something," Andy snaps, his tone harsh, "or has he seen sense and dumped ya?"

"Aaron's at the scrapyard," Robert says, shaking his head.

"Always did make everything worst," Andy snaps, the alcohol in his system shortening his temper.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robert snaps back, standing up, Andy's words hitting a nerve.

"Always destroying everyone's lives, only ever thinking about yourself," Andy spits, angrily, "that's why you cheated on Chrissie wasn't it? Always wanting what you can't have."

"Go on then Andy. Say what you want to say, I don't care what you think anyway, "Robert says, sitting back down, trying to prevent yet another fight.

"Aaron must be a fucking mupit to trust you. You already got someone else on the go or are you still looking for something you like," Andy shouts, hatred clear in his slurred voice.

"I wouldn't cheat on Aaron," Robert hisses, clenching his jaw, "I love him, " he didn't care whether all the people in the pub where watching them.

"Bet you said that to Chrissie but you cheated on her. Poor Aaron, he must be more stupid than I though," Andy hisses back, knowing that what he said would get to Robert big style.

"Aaron's not stupid," Robert snaps, defencively.

"Are you gonna make a speech on how flaming good he is. Aaron's just a pathetic, violent, messed up thug that is blinded by your manipulate ways. He'll probably end up topping himself when he find out your cheating on him," Andy snaps, the alcohol in his system blinding him to how horrible his words had been. 

Something in Robert snapped at Andy's last sentence, making him fly at Andy, punching him right in the face.

"I don't fucking care what you say about me but leave Aaron out of this," Robert shouts, his jaw clenched hard.

"If you want to fight do it outside," Chas shouts but neither of them were listening. Andy threw a punch back at Robert, catching him right on the nose causing it to bleed.

"Robert get out now," Chas shouts, hoping that she can get at least Robert to back down.

"See always the golden boy that could do no wrong," Robert shouts at Andy, pushing him backwards just as Aaron walks into the pub.

"Robert, what the hell," Aaron says, confused at the scene infront of him, going to help Andy up.

"Come on Aaron. I'm your boyfriend and you go and help Andy. I can see where your loyalties lie," Robert shouts, all the anger from everything that Andy said exploding.

"All I can see Robert is that he's drunk and your sober. I have no idea what just happened," Aaron says, defensively

"Robert, Andy out. Your both barred," Chas says, shaking her head, "I'm not having fights in my pub."

"Fine," Robert spits, storming out of the pub.

 

"Robert, wait," Aaron calls, chasing after Robert.

"What?" Robert says, a bit to harshly.

"What was that about?" Aaron asks, looking Robert straight in the eyes.

"Nothing, it's fine," Robert says, starting walking again.

"It's not though is it. I've not seen you that angry in a long time," Aaron says, "so tell me what happened in there."

"What do you want me to say Aaron," Robert asks, shaking his head, "that my brothers just been bad mouthing you because he hates me."

"Me? What did he say about me, " Aaron asks, confused.

"It's nothing, just trying to hurt me. It's fine," Robert says, faking a smile.

"I asked what he said," Aaron pushes.

"He said your a pathetic, violent, messed up thug and that you'd.....top yourself if I ever cheated on you," Robert says, honestly, "I told him I'd never cheat on you. Honestly I did."

"Maybe he's right. I'm...." Aaron starts.

"Don't you dare, Aaron. Nothing he said was right, okay?" Robert says, resting his hand on Aaron's cheek, "I love you so much."

"I know and I love you too," Aaron says, smiling at his boyfriend, "let's get your nose cleaned up, yeah?"

"Yeah," Robert answers following him towards their house.

 

 

"Your lucky Andy was drunk, he could have broken your nose," Aaron says, carefully dabbing the blood on his boyfriends nose.

"I'd happily have broken his," Robert mutters, wincing as his nose starts stinging.

"Does that hurt?" Aaron asks, looking closely at Roberts nose.

"A bit," Robert lies, looking Aaron in the eyes.

"It'll hurt a lot for a few weeks but you'll live," Aaron says, putting the blooded cotton wool in the bin as Liv bursts though the door.

"Can I go...what happened to you?" Liv says, smirking at Robert, "someone finally decked ya?"

"I love you too," Robert says, sarcastically.

"No, seriously what happened?" Liv asks, looking at Aaron.

"He had a run in with Andy," Aaron says, "he's fine."

"Okay, right, can I go to Gabby's tonight, Bernice said I could stay over if you were fine with it," Liv says, smirking.

"Yeah, go on," Aaron says, smirking as Liv runs upstairs.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM," Chrissie shouts, walking right into their house.

"You can't just..." Robert starts but Aaron shakes his head at him to quit while their ahead.

"Andy came home with a bleeding cheek. He said you hit him. Why?" Chrissie demands, looking straight at Robert, ignoring Aaron completely.

"He was bad mouthing Aaron," Robert says, honestly glancing at Aaron, "I just snapped."

"You love hurting others don't ya? Not long ago he was just a mistake that meant nothing," Chrissie says, pointing at Aaron.

"I was hiding who I was. I wanted you back," Robert says, adding in a mumble, "can't see why." but Chrissie heard.

'What have you go to say then?" Chrissie asks Aaron, her voice not as harsh but still had hatred in it.

"I wasn't there," Aaron says, bluntly, "all I know is Andy was really drunk and Robert was sober."

"I rest my case," Chrissie says, glaring at Robert.

"Robert also told me what he said and I can't say I happy about that but drink makes you say a lot of things. I don't think Robert should have hit him but I think Andy did ask for it," Aaron says, calmly.

"Of course you'd take his side," Chrissie says, shaking her head.

"Andy's my friend or was and Robert's my boyfriend. I wish they didn't fight but that's the way it has to be and for all due respect Chrissie is go and ask Andy what happened before having a go at Robert," Aaron says, looking at his boyfriends ex wife.

"I might just do that," Chrissie says, nodding.

 

"I'm impressed," Robert says, smirking.

"What?" Aaron asks, confused.

"You go her out of here with a small argument. I was getting ready for world war three," Robert says, making Aaron laugh.

"I just told the truth," Aaron says, shrugging.

"That's why I love you Aaron Dingle," Robert says, getting up and pulling Aaron into a soft, loving kiss.

"I love you too," Aaron breaths what they pull apart.

"eww," Liv comments, pretending to throw up,"I'm going to Gabby's."

"Text me when you get there and when you need picking up," Aaron calls after her.

"I will," Liv calls back before slamming the door.


End file.
